The Mirror Has Two Faces
by Viburnum
Summary: I have watched you, I have loved you I WANT YOU. But yet still you want him, I need you, yet you need him. Oh Hermione why aren't you mine my divine beauty. Well you will be mine even it means I become HIM.


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own so you know Sue._

**Author's Note:**_ The Original theme to this idea was given to me by a friend, Audi, so we are in it together._

****

****

****

****

****

The Mirror Has Two Faces                                                                              By Rurouni Skylark & Audi _Chapter 1_

****

_Dear Hermione._

_How are you? Oh I hope that you are Fine and are fine and doing well in everything. I wouldn't be worried if you were doing well in your studies because you are so intelligent darling. I am very pleased that I would be meeting you this year for I do not know when it was the last time we've met so I am looking forward to our meeting. The reason that I am sending you this letter is not a good one, you see there was a break -in in our house some days ago and now the ministry has been informed to track down those thieves so that is why you can't come to Bulgaria. I'm so sorry about this I had high hopes of showing you around but as you now know the reason I hope you aren't too angry because I'll show you around some other time. But don't keep your hopes down because I'll be coming to visit you, yes, I have already made up my mind and bought the tickets. I know this is sudden but I just couldn't break our date Hermione it feels like I haven't seen you in years so that is why I'm coming. Besides, this will be great chance to know your parents and maybe I can know more about muggles from you. See you seen._

_                                                                                               Yours Truly,_

_                                                                                                              Viktor Krum._

Hermione read the letter again.

She was overwhelmed with excitement. Viktor was actually coming to visit her. She knew she wanted to see Bulgaria because Viktor had told wonderful things about it but that didn't matter all that mattered was she could still see him.

At first she had been scared of her parent's opinion so she wrote a letter to them immediately praying that they would accept an **unknown boy** (to their account unknown) but was very happy when they agreed to let Viktor stay in their extra room.

In a few days Summer Holidays would start and Hermione was planning to be quick and sharp to get home so she could meet Viktor. He hadn't mentioned when he was going to meet her but Hermione figured he was going to surprise her.

Hermione planned to look her best and even decided to go to the beauty salon in her neighborhood. Unknown to herself, Hermione was pretty. When she was younger her hair was fluffy and her teeth were irregular but now her hair was straight and only had a slight tinge of fluffiness to it creating a natural bounce, her teeth were no longer irregular but regular and her figure was very trim, infact it was perfect. Hermione thought it was funny that **she **was planning was going to the beauty salon for she never had actually really cared how she looked_. I_ _guess I must be love because love makes people do crazy things._ She thought and blushingly smiled.

*

Hermione woke up late next morning. She groggily rubbed her head and yawned. _What time is it?_ She thought sleepily as she rubbed her eyes trying to rub the sleep of off her. She was answered by a fully dressed Parvati who was fixing her tie.

'Huh' muttered Hermione.

Parvati looked at her, 'So you are Finally awake, we have been calling you for a long time. We were going to conclude that you were ill and needed rest.'

'What time is it?' Hermione asked.

'Oh the ceremony is gonna start in **five minutes**.' Parvati replied.

'**Five minutes**!' Hermione screamed as she rushed to the bathroom in full speed.

Parvati was surprised seeing Hermione run like that like she was running for her life, _I never thought of her being a heavy sleeper in my entire life. She's never ever late for anything._ Parvati thought, it was strange that Hermione was going to be late. She was the most studious person to the Gryffindors like it was her passion to study.

*

'Hermione where were you at breakfast.' Ron asked.

' I was kinda, well let's say I kinda over slept.' Hermione stuttered as she spoke.

' Overslept **you**, you're joking right?' Ron looked like he was hearing the news of the century.

'Alright Ron, stop making a deal out of it I am human and I am eligible to make mistakes.' Hermione was slightly angry.

'Ok, Ok, sorry.' Ron apologized.

'You were having a good dream weren't you?' Harry asked.

'Huh, I was having a dream.  How did you know?' 

'Well, you see Hermione I don't oversleep usually unless I'm having a good dream.' Harry informed.

'Well-' Hermione blushed extremely deeply, 'I was about having a dream about-well about something.' 

'C'mon Hermione I already who you were dreaming about, Viktor Krum.' Harry gave a mischievous grin but Ron's expression totally changed and he looked extremely grumpy all of a sudden.

'OH Harry what's-what's wrong with you?' Hermione was scarlet.

'C'mon Mione, we know you are going to Bulgaria this year.' Harry produced a big grin, 'So how you feel?'

'Yes, pray do tell.' Ron's expression was like rigid anger but the others over looked it.

'Well my visit to Bulgaria is cancelled but guess what Viktor will be coming to my place.' Hermione replied excited.

'Hey, that's great Hermione but why the sudden change over of plans?' Harry asked.

'I know why, ' said Ron, 'Probably he's fooling around with some other girl and is afraid that Hermione will find her stuff in his bedroom.'

'**NO RON THAT'S NOT THE REASON AND HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT**.' Hermione was like a burning flame.

'Come on Mione its true that **VICKY** is hiding something from you nor else he wouldn't have changed his plans so quickly. He probably is sitting and having a romantic dinner with some girl and is saying that he had agreed to go to a girl's house for the summer and he thinks she is stupid and irritating.' Ron said, he should have paid more attention to Hermione's face for it was boiling with anger.

'**YOU, you**, **how dare you say that!?** You are my friend and you are saying this about Viktor. Listen, you obnoxious Smart ass Viktor's house had a break-in and it is in a very bad condition so he is kind enough to not break our date so that's why he is coming over. So he doesn't think of me as a stupid and irritable girl but maybe you do so lets not talk to the stupid and irritable girl- turning her attention away from Ron- goodbye Harry see you in the great hall for the House Cup ceremony.' With that she strode out leaving a speechless Ron and a not so puzzled Harry.

'I wish you would control your temper about Viktor.' Harry folded his arms and closed his eyes; 'It'll make things more pleasant.'

'Pleasant, she treats that guy as though he-he is some sort of prince who is going to sweep her off her feet.' Said Ron angrily.

'Well why not, he is her boyfriend.' Harry said matter-of-factly.

'You're supporting him and her idea.' Ron was extremely angry now.

'Not supporting but pointing out the facts, Viktor is her boyfriend and they love each other and Viktor's affection and love for Hermione is very genuine and that kills you doesn't it.' Harry said sadly.

Ron looked down and through a glimpse in his eyes, Harry saw what he says was true.

'Ron,' began Harry, 'You should have told her that you loved her a very long time ago and now she is love with a guy who loves her back. There isn't much you can do now, I told you Ron say it.'

'You make it sound its so easy but then why haven't you confessed your love to Cho when you were so into her?' Ron said angrily.

Harry looked away and saw a group of girls coming down the stairs and Cho was with them laughing and smiling. Normally, Harry would have gone into a dreamy state and his stomach would tie itself in knots but after an unforgettable experience Harry face varied into an annoyed sort of look. Harry turned his attention to Ron, 'Well, I didn't say it was easy. But I had to kinda confess to Cho nor else it would've been too late for me.'

'You're right,' Ron gloomily answered, 'It is too late for me.' _Much too late now I have lost her-Forever._

*

Hermione was pretty upset with the way Ron acted_, what the hell is wrong with him? He is such a pain in the ass when it comes to Viktor I thought he got over it after the Triwizard tournament. Well some things die-hard._

'AWW.' She bumped into someone while walking into the hallway.

'Hey, watch it Grandger!' a rough voice yelled.

'You watch it Malfoy!' Hermione screamed at Draco who was just glaring.  

'Just because you are a prefect like me Grandger doesn't mean you can waltz around where ever you want to.' Draco sneered as he spoke those words.

Hermione was boiling like a kettle now, she was preheated from the argument with Ron and she wasn't taking shit from Malfoy, 'Well look at yourself MR MALFOY, running around the hallway probably looking for his dear Pansy who he'd prefer to sit on his lap but dear me it seems so that dear, old Pansy Perkinson prefers Crab and Goyle better.'

The smirk from Malfoy's face instantly vanished and his face became red both with anger and embarrassment, 'Watch it Grandger.' He warned through clenched teeth.

'Watch it yourself you dirty scum.'  Hermione yelled as she strode off leaving a very furious but a bit surprised Malfoy.

*

'Ending in Fourth place is Hufflepuff!' Dumbledore said as people sitting around the great hall clapped. Hermione however knew that Hannah Abbott was feeling glum and wasn't at all in the first place. It was because of her that Hufflepuff ended in last place, if she hadn't mixed the wrong ingredients in potions and caused that accident Snape wouldn't have taken off so many points. Cho clapped along and gave Harry a very happy, cheerful smile but Harry quickly looked away as though he had not seen it. He hadn't really forgotten his fifth year with Cho Chang – it was terrible in a way. Harry realized then that Cho was not at ALL the right girl for him though how pretty she was and he also realized that he fell in love with Cho from a distance and so he really didn't like Cho up close cause her personality varied. She wasn't really cheerful with Harry and all she could do was cry in attempt on making Harry talk about Cedric's death- 'Did he mention me before he died?' Harry remembered Cho asking him on their date on Valentines Day. _OH PLEASE_, Harry thought angrily_, the guy didn't know or was_ _prepared for death but he may have mentioned her if he knew,_ Harry thought. 

Cho was really trying her best to Harry notice her but Harry ignored for he really didn't care that much on Cho anymore, 'Hey mate, Cho is looking at you.' Ron grinned. Harry looked at Cho this time and Cho gave a radiant smile though she blushed furiously only to be answered by a weary one from Harry.

'Next time she is looking, please don't tell me.' Harry looked irritated.

'Why not?' Ron said bewildered but was answered by a look from Harry, 'Listen, if it is about your with her in your fifth year forget about it. This is the last day she is spending in Hogwarts.'

'Yes, but she isn't very nice girl up close Ron. Remember the ending of our fifth year, Ginny told me Cho was going out with her old boyfriend Michael Corner but I heard from Dean that Cho dumped Michael after some months and started going out with Sam Oakford- a Hufflepuff boy.' Harry answered after Ron gave an expression meaning "Who the hell is Sam Oakford?" 'Some time later she dumped him as well and then she went out with another guy who I don't know and nobody told me his name so now her attention is turning to me again. I wish she would think and date people. She is a little gullible for she will go out with anyone speaking to her in kind manners or showering her with compliments.' Harry would have said more but a beautiful red headed girl interrupted him with her genuine, bright and cheerful smile.

'Hello Harry-Chan.' the girl's beautiful blue crystalline eyes met his emerald ones.

Harry blushed furiously, 'Oh, yeah-Hi-hi Cavier.' As he greeted the red headed beauty whose eyes represented the unknown, mysterious yet beautiful depths of the ocean.

Ron gaped at her and muttered blushingly, 'He-Hello.'

'Oh hi Ron-Chan sorry I didn't see you, Gome Ne.' she apologized. It was clear that Cavier was extremely gorgeous (Even better looking than Fleur) for her age and so even the older boys were looking at her- this included Slytherin though they gave slight glances so they were not caught looking at a Gryffindor. It was clear with the foreign words she was using were Japanese like herself.

'Would you like a seat?' Harry offered next to him was an unoccupied space.

'Thanks.' She sat down. 

Harry smiled at her as she sat down but soon he had the feeling that eyes were staring at him so he turned at glimpsed Malfoy and Pansy were whispering furiously which was likely about him and at one point he swore Pansy screech, 'Hayashibara and Potter I thought she had better taste.' Malfoy looked a little jealous and so did many people from other houses for Cavier to sit next to Harry but then he saw a pair of eyes looking at Cavier rather than him with a piercing stance –CHO. She looked at Cavier in such hatred that it could burn up the whole great hall and then she looked at Harry.

'In third place its Ravenclaw.' Dumbledore yelled and applause broke again in the hall though some of the Ravenclaws including Cho looked extremely disappointed.

'Second place its Slytherin, and the house cup proudly goes to Gryffindor!' Dumbledore yelled and the whole hall was filled with cheers, yells, shouts and everybody in the Gryffindor team looked like a burst of bliss has landed on them.

The Gryffindors were truly happy especially the seventh years it was nice to know that their last year at Hogwarts was special as well as heart breaking it was truly hard to leave a place behind like Hogwarts.

Harry clapped well and so did Cavier, including Hermione but she really wanted to see Viktor again and soon she will. The hall seemed to be leaving.

'Coming you guys?' she asked Harry, Hermione and Ron.

'Yes, we are.' Harry replied.

'I'm leaving right now. I'm kinda busy.' It was clear that Hermione was still angry with Ron. She left and soon Cho was headed their way, Harry realized she was going to talk about something personal so he turned to the others, 'Guys you go ahead without me I'll catch up.' Cavier and Ron nodded and soon left.

'Hi Harry.' Cho greeted him.

'Hi Cho.' Harry didn't have that much eagerness to his voice as Cho did.

'I'm really going to miss being here,' she continued, 'Seven years being here. Its almost like home.'

Those words bought an extremely hard impact to Harry's emotions. He knew when he returned to Hogwarts next time it will be his last and then he may have to live with the Dursly's almost forever. His dreams living with Sirisus were shattered when Bellatrix Lestrange killed him and guess his seventh year was going to be better then his last six years experiences so many dangers. Infact his seventh year was going to be the only normal year he was facing now that he had defeated Lord Voldemort and all his death eaters were put behind Azkaban. Though the Weasly's promised to offer him a place in their home, Harry felt bad because it wasn't a place in Sirisus's home.

'I am really excited to get a job now that I'm out of school and I'm planning to get one with my friend, you know her Marietta.' Cho said producing a radiant smile but Harry made a face loathing.

          Harry had hated that girl Marietta for in his fifth year she had informed that foul woman, Professor Umbridge, about their secret classes in the room of requirement. Cho and Harry had a fight about it because though Cho apologized in her friend's behalf she really didn't seem to accept the fact that Marietta had been a bitch to tell when everyone had trusted her as a part of the team but Harry didn't care that much anymore for he knew now that the reason Cho got along with her so much was because she had some of Marietta's qualities.

          'Harry why don't you come and visit me sometimes. We can have some time together.' Cho invited him.

          'I don't know I may be busy but I'll try.' Harry answered and looked at Cho's hurt face but for some reason he just didn't feel bad about it. He knew that Cho wanted to date him for now he had become extra famous for defeating the dark lord. Harry thought his feelings for Cho were genuine but now he wasn't so sure. He had fallen in love with Cho for from a distance she was like a shining star but now up close she didn't seem like a shining star she contained the normal light that just came out from everyone. She wasn't special as he thought she was, well, at least not his special one.

             'Harry,' Cho seemed ready to burst into tears, 'Why do you ignore me nowadays. We were intimate for a year and suddenly you forget what we shared.

             'Cho, please listen, you and I had nothing.' Harry was being serious, 'Yes, we kissed and that was special but Cho we had nothing more than that. I want to tell you to go and find your special person but all I can tell you its not me, sorry Cho.'

            Cho just burst into tears and Harry was so surprised, I haven't told her anything wrong, people in the great hall were starting to stare at the crying Cho Chang and Harry felt extremely nervous and very uncomfortable. He hadn't said anything mean to Cho all he said that it wouldn't work out between them. Besides it was _her_ who had dumped _him_ earlier not visa versa. Though Harry was extremely annoyed and somewhat infuriated by Cho's behavior he did feel a little bad from the normal compassion human beings carried within them. He didn't want Cho to cry that were not his intentions.

       'Cho please stop crying.' Harry said soothing and put his arms around her in the friendly means to placate her.

       'Harry, you are doing this purposely, we do have something!' she sobbed louder.

       'Please Cho stop please.' Harry was practically begging, everyone was utterly stunned seeing the scene unfolding in front of them.

        'Harry…I-' Cho was making attempts to speak from her constant crying for nothing.

   Harry was somehow losing his patience and self control but he managed to hold it for a little while, he knew if he lashed out at Cho she will completely faint seeing her condition right now. He tried to be more gentle hoping it would ultimately make her stop.

     'Cho, we can still be friends.' He suggested, but truthfully he knew t may sound mean but he doubted it completed.

     'Why! You like that Cavier girl better right! How could you do this to me!' Cho broke away from Harry's embrace and fled the great hall crying.

       Right now, everyone, including the house ghosts were giving perplexed looks to Harry who seemed to be in the same position as they were. Confused.

     Harry started to walk away from the fixed area as he was carefully avoiding the eyes moving along with him. After some minutes the crowd had descended to a flow again and everyone had various responses to the incident. Some people were whispering furiously, others ignored concluding that it overreaction considering they were couples, Others still seemed to have their eyes follow Harry awaiting his next moves probably thinking there will be another stunt and some people thought it was best to not even try to mention the topic to Harry for he looked glum but the urge was irresistible they were making attempts nearing Harry only it made him quicken his pace. Harry didn't want to explain what happened because to him it seemed stupendous.

        'Harry!' he heard a sweet, feminine voice reaching out to him and as he swung around it was the person he least wanted to meet right now, Cavier. The reason for this behavior was that he had spotted Cavier and Ron in the bemused crowd and he really wasn't feeling to discuss Cho with her but it was inevitable and so he took a deep breath.

        'Harry, what happened,' Cavier looked concerned, 'Why did that girl get upset?'

        'Yeah Harry,' Ron had ultimately joined the conversation, 'Why did Cho get upset all of a sudden you didn't say anything to her did you?'

   'I didn't say anything to her!' Harry practically snapped at the both of them. This caused Ron to be a bit startled but Cavier became a little upset.

           'You don't have to explain if you don't want to.' Cavier said, she realized it wasn't a good idea at that time to pursue the matter any further.

           'No, I'm sorry guys,' Harry said obviously ashamed for the tone of voice he had used at his friends all they had done was ask not enforce him with nonsensical reasons for the situation and persuading him to admit that one of them was true, 'I'll tell you guys right now.'

     Harry began slowly, for some reason he was afraid. Ron already knew that he had a sort of a relationship with Cho but Cavier didn't know… probably he didn't want her to think negatively about him? He did develop some feelings towards her and was trying his best to have a friendly term with her. GOD, He wished this wouldn't screw it up!

  But it seemed that a miracle had been along with him all this time who had known how he had felt for Cavier seemed as displeased as Ron and him for Cho's behavior. He thanked God immensely for he would do anything to win the heart of this pretty angel.

                                                                                                          *

    'Did you hear what happened in the great hall?' it was the voice of an enthusiastic girl that made Hermione's concentration sway as she began to listen.

    'No, I left early what happened!' another exclaimed waiting impatiently for her friend to produce the vital information.

    'Harry Potter made Cho Chang cry can you believe it!' the first girl started chuckling as though it was a marvel of nature and that it contained an ethical fascination although in reality it really wasn't such an subject to be given such a immense amount of deal.

     'He made her cry. How awful Harry couldn't have done that to such a sweet girl.' The second girl was feeling sorry for Cho and it was also obvious in her voice that she was displeased by the way her friend was referring to the event.

        'Sweet, Cho, you gotta be kidding me I hate her she's nothing but a pretty showoff who's lunging at boys.' The first girl pointed out to her friend.

           _Harry made Cho cry_, Hermione thought not paying attention to the girls' conversation anymore, _Why? It's not like him to do_ _that maybe I should ask him about it._  

        She passed the two girls who had become argumentative for their tastes concerning Cho but Hermione paid no heed and walked onwards. She had always thought Cho to be a pleasant person but Harry had changed his mind about her after their fifth year, truthfully speaking she has never come to know Cho very well except from the references from Harry and the time they had spent in the Room Of Requirement. Her observations had informed her that Cho was a fast learner, was proper mannered when coming to people and had strong strength in her but she also contained a great sense of pride and an envious strand in her, she never wanted to be the middle of anything and she also seemed a bit self centered. The events that Harry had unraveled to her had made Hermione think that it was nothing but quick judgments that people tend to make when getting better acquainted with others but as more presented itself Hermione sort of started having a disdainful look towards Cho's personality. Harry had complained that Cho had become rather aggressive on Valentines Day when Harry had mentioned meeting her later. She said that it was bound to happen because it was Valentines Day and it was kind of improper of Harry to say it in the middle of their date but parts of her resented it truly. Harry had said that she had invited him over and it was only because of our meeting with Rita Skeeter and he had invited her and Harry did have genuine innocence to prove there weren't anything between them but Cho still snapped. Also Harry had mentioned that when Cho saw Roger Davis kissing his girlfriend she had said that he had asked her out a couple of weeks ago in a quiet voice as though she wanted to be with him rather than Harry, Hermione had thought that Harry should've been the one who minded I mean your date looking at an admirer kissing and bringing that up wasn't exactly cozy to talk about. Then all she could do was mention Cedric Diggory and though Harry had admitted that he must have been not fully understanding to her feelings that she still lamented over his death and he had unwillingly refused to speak to her but was explanation was something anyone could say was a valid reason. It was Valentines Day and Harry had asked her on a date so they could spend an extravagant amount of time together with was joyous and happy not melancholic and mortified. When Cho had started sobbing telling that she needed to talk about it with him as he had been there at the time and that he should possess the similar feeling he had told her truthfully that he had talked it out with his friends that is Cho lashed out about him fancying Hermione. Infact it had dawned on her that Cho must have shared her feelings about this with her friends and though Harry was the person who could give her the details he himself hadn't spoke freely about the experience either. It was traumatizing, surely Cho would have understood that… wouldn't she? Also Cho denying Marietta at fault was inexcusable for the fact that Marietta had done something gravely wrong snitching to Umbridge when they bestowed their trust on her and counted her in the team. Overall, Cho was a very unpredictable person to Hermione for it seemed she, herself was unaware of the feelings and emotions lying within her. She knew that Harry hadn't really focused on her dumping him for he had lost his only family Sirisus at the time but when he had regained some of his posture back his attitude towards Cho had made a drastic change. Most points, which seemed positivistic in nature, eradicated itself and he got certain displeasure at her company. She knew Harry may not be in the mood to talk about this but she wanted to know what _Cho_ did to make _Harry make her cry_. After all, that seemed logical for his out of character gesture.

Bump.

 She had run into someone she looked up to see –Malfoy.

Great.

Hermione hadn't really believed in superstitions but now she really would consider in this case. Mrs. Norris had somehow made it to the girl's dormitory while she had been packing. She stared at her with those unnatural eyes and even passed her. Sure, Mrs. Norris wasn't a black cat but her soul resembled the color greatly and so bad luck had been tagging along with her since then. Norelse why would she bump into Malfoy Again. She awaited him to make his smart ass comments like "What are your eyes _really_ for." Or "You better get glasses for the safety of Humanity." meager attempts to bruise her persona. What Malfoy did really was a surprise; he bent down to near Hermione who was clearly taken back, 'You really are putting a great deal of effort aren't you?' he almost whispered, in a hoarse manner.

  Hermione distanced herself with a few steps, 'What the Hell are you talking about Malfoy!'

  'I know Krum may not be _that_ good looking but he can get more than something like _you_.'

  '**How dare**-' Hermione was cut off from saying anything but her thoughts also wanted to know how Draco knew about her plans.

  'You have been prancing around with joy, telling your friends well word gets around doesn't it,' He smirked, 'You can do all u want but disgusted as I am I like to tell that Krum is a celebrity and getting girls will be at his ease. _Better_ _girls_, he must have pitied you greatly to take you but its obvious what he really wants.'

   The last words had such malice that it didn't take long to realize what Draco was implying but before she could say something Draco smirked, 'Happy Holiday Grandger.'

   He walked away leaving Hermione in a situation she hated to be in at all costs.

   Confused.

                                                                                                ~*~

Well that's the end of the first chap I hope u liked it so far. Now please don't think I really HATE Cho Chang I actually liked her plenty but after seeing her act in OOTP I got kinda pissed. She really wasn't making things easy for our young hero so sorry for the bad side of Cho L don't flame me for it Kay. I'll Update as soon as I can!

                                                                                                ~*~


End file.
